Disc drives are used for data storage in modern electronic products ranging from audio players to computer systems and networks. A disc drive typically includes a mechanical portion, or head disc assembly (HDA), and electronics in the form of a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA), mounted to an outer surface of the HDA. The PCBA controls HDA functions and provides an interface between the disc drive and its host. An HDA includes moving parts such as one or more magnetic discs affixed to a spindle motor assembly for rotation at a constant speed, an actuator assembly supporting an array of read/write heads that traverse generally concentric data tracks radially spaced across the disc surfaces and a voice coil motor (VCM) providing rotational motion to the actuator assembly. In operation, the magnetic-recording disc rapidly rotates by the spindle motor to access (read and/or write) the data stored on the disc.